


Hey, Kiddo.

by Local_Cryptid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I just wanted wholesome content, TONY LOVES HIS KIDS, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also, and he’s alive in this, and not edited, dont @ me, i should be asleep, its a school night, its vvv short too, morgan loves her brother, no beta we die like men I guess, peters a good big bro, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cryptid/pseuds/Local_Cryptid
Summary: After Tony’s almost-death, Peter resides at the Stark residence until May returns from her vacation with Happy.In which Peter gets a little sister and starts to feel whole again.Endgame Spoilers!





	Hey, Kiddo.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when I wrote this and I just wanted wholesome content. It’s probably a mess and it’s short and unedited,,,, yeah

Peter was sitting by a window quietly in the Stark residence. He was swaddled in multiple blankets, staring blankly out the dark window. 

He’d been like this since Tony almost died in front of him, gasping to breathe when Pepper has told him to rest, that he could finally get some peace. Tony gasped out a no, barely breathing.

“I’m gonna see my kids again.”

Peter didn’t know who “kids” were, as far as he was aware, he had a four year old daughter (he unfortunately hadn’t met yet). When Tony woke up from extensive surgery, he immediately asked for his family. Pepper went in without him. He could hear them from the hallway though. 

“Where’s my son? Where’s Peter?” Tony had asked before Pepper pulled him into the room. 

-

Peter felt a light tug on the MIT hoodie he had stolen from Tony. He looked down and saw the small four year old he knew was Morgan. 

“Hi, I’m Morgan. Are you my big brother? Daddy says that his name is Peter. Are you Peter?” She was wearing a blue nightgown with a plastic, printed on princess. 

“Yeah,” He croaked quietly. “I’m Peter.” 

She smiled. “I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay here with you?” Peter didn’t know what to say, so he just pulled the small girl into his lap, freeing one of the blankets on top to cover her up. 

He let himself smile and lay back against the wall. Morgan curled up further into his side and blearily blinked her eyes. 

“It’ll be okay.” 

Peter looked down at Morgan in surprise. “What?” 

“It’ll be okay.” She repeated. “You looked sad, buba.”

“Oh, thank you, Morgan. Why don’t we go lay down in a bed, huh?” She nodded. Peter stood with Morgan swaddled in his arms and quietly made his way to his room that Tony had given him. He let the moonlight guide him to his bed, where he laid down with his little sister and fell asleep. 

-

“Tony, where’s Morgan?” Pepper stared at her husbands bed ridden form. He smiled, “Check Peter’s room.” She raises an eyebrow, expecting further explanation. When he provided none, she left the bedroom and made her way to Peter’s. She gently turned the handle and opened the door. 

Peter and Morgan were curled up on the bed, Peter had his arms wrapped protectively around his little sisters prone form. She curled into his side and snores quietly. Pepper smiled and stepped up to fix the blankets before leaving the room. 

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mrs. Stark?” The AI greeted after half a second of whirring to life. “Please tell me Tony had you take pictures of that.” 

“He did, Mrs.Stark.” FRIDAY replied. “Good, print out the best one and order a frame that fits it if Tony hasn’t already.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and reaching its short end! I hope I’ll write more in the future, but who knows.


End file.
